A wide variety of systems are in use today for cleaning or disinfecting residential, industrial, commercial, hospital, food processing, and restaurant facilities, such as surfaces and other substrates, and for cleaning or disinfecting various items, such as food products or other articles.
For example, hard floor surface scrubbing machines are widely used to clean the floors of industrial and commercial buildings. They range in size from a small model, which is controlled by an operator walking behind it, to a large model, which is controlled by an operator riding on the machine or a machine that is autonomously guided. Such machines in general are wheeled vehicles with suitable operator controls. Their bodies contain power and drive elements, a solution tank to hold a cleaning liquid, and a recovery tank to hold soiled solution recovered from the floor being scrubbed. A scrub head, which contains one or more scrubbing brushes and associated drive elements is attached to the vehicle and may be located in front of, under or behind it. A solution distribution system dispenses cleaning liquid from the solution tank to the floor in the vicinity of the scrubbing brush or brushes.
Soft floor cleaning machines can be implemented as small mobile machines that are handled by an operator or can be implemented in a truck-mounted system having a cleaning wand connected to the truck. The truck carries a cleaning liquid solution tank, a wastewater recovery tank and a powerful vacuum extractor.
Typical cleaning liquids used in hard and soft floor cleaning systems include water and a chemically-based detergent. The detergent typically includes a solvent, a builder, and a surfactant. While these detergents increase cleaning effectiveness for a variety of different soil types, such as dirt and oils, these detergents also have a tendency to leave unwanted residue on the cleaned surface. Such residue can adversely affect the appearance of the surface and the tendency of the surface to re-soil and, depending on the detergent, can potentially cause adverse health or environment effects. Similar disadvantages apply to cleaning systems for other types of surfaces and items. Improved cleaning systems are desired for reducing the use of typical detergents and/or reducing the residue left on the surface after cleaning while maintaining desired cleaning and/or disinfecting properties, for example.